Yellow Diamonds
by x-kATSUMI
Summary: The guardians go to Junior High and the Charas have a party every night. Characters for this story only chosen for POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Katsumi: Hewwo!**

**Su: Hi...I'm bored, can we play desu?**

**Katsumi: No. D: Anyway, this is my second stor-**

**Miki: I don't see another story.**

**Katsumi: Well I deleted my first story. Anyway, the story is a bit OOC.**

**Ran: Katsumi-chan does not own Shugo Chara in any way; only the story and the plot!**

**Katsumi: Well, maybe I got the title from another story, but it's the only thing I could think of. Anyway, I**

**Su: HURRY UP WITH THE STORY DESU!**

**

* * *

**

**A M U P O V**

It was a break before junior high. I still had a few weeks left, and I'm willing to spend it with Utau and Rima.

After I saved Ikuto from Easter's grasp, I had less feelings for Tadase-kun. Did Ikuto expect this, I wonder?

"GREAT CHARAS!" Ami yelled, trying to reach Miki, Ran, and Su. She succeeded in catching them.

Dia was in her egg, as usual.

I sighed, trying to get them out of her hands. "Ami, please let go of the Great Charas."

Ami refused. Ran managed to get out, but Miki and Su are still struggling. "Amu-chan...I...can't...breathe!" Miki gasped.

Luckily, Ami let go of them, because Mom gave her a takoyaki. "Amu-chan, I want to eat takoyaki too!"

Su cried, as she tried to get a piece of the takoyaki. Takoyaki...takoyaki...wha? No, control yourself, Amu!

Nope. I ate the takoyaki anyway. Ami cried and Mom said she had to go to work.

Haha Ami. One point for me...

I looked at Dia. Specifically, her egg. The last one to be born...such a strange chara.

I decided I would go meet Nagihiko. I can't believe he's Nadeshiko! I mean, he's a guy, yet he sounds like a GIRL, looks like a girl, and acts like a girl! Freaky, huh?

I wore a black jacket with a purple skull on it, unzipped with a pink shirt that had a glittering X on it. I also wore a knee-length light blue dotted skirt, with a belt that had a circle on it. (When I was young, I used to have a skirt like that.)

I opened the door. Nagihiko answered me. "Hi Nagihiko!" I said happily as I hugged him. Nagihiko hugged me back. "Yo!" Rhythm shouted. Ran cried, "Give me a ride!" and practically broke Rhythm's back. Miki and Su yelled, "I WANT A RIDE TOO!" and decided to break Ran's back. However, I knew Rhythm's back got screwed the most. They groaned when they fell over and got off of each other. Nagihiko sighed and said, "Temari and Rhythm are like this too..." I wondered why. Maybe they didn't get along so well.

"Hey, Nagi, where's Temari?"

"Uh...uh...dunno."

"You gotta know."

Rhythm jumped in. "Mari's visiting the loony bin." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I am NOT visiting the loony bin!" yelled Temari. I guess Mari's Rhythm's nickname for Temari.

I sighed.

This is boring.

Especially with Rhythm and Temari fighting.

This is going to be interesting...

* * *

**Katsumi: DUNDUNDUN! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ran: You call every ending as a cliffhanger.**

**Katsumi: But it makes sense, doesn't it? For example, "That is weird." That's a cliffhanger, right?**

**Ran: -sweatdrops-**

**Katsumi: Anyway, read-**

**Ran: Oh, so now you're advertising?**

**Katsumi: Grrr. Go talk to Miki.**

**Dia: When am I going to come in?**

**Katsumi: Errr...chapter 2, 3?**

**Dia: Yay!**

***they all sweatdrop***


	2. Chapter 2

**Katsumi: Ello! I'm back again!**

**Dia: Hurray!**

**Su: ...not hurray.**

**Miki: Yup. Since she is the author, she can make us do stuff we don't want to do.**

**Amu: Nagihiko is actually Nadeshiko? *gasp***

**Katsumi: Didn't you know?**

**Amu: WHO ARE YOU? *points at Katsumi and character transforms with Miki and points baton at Katsumi***

**Katsumi: Anyway, Amu is going to visit Nagihiko.**

**Dia: Katsumi-san does not own Shugo Chara! or the characters. She only owns the plot, the title and the story.**

**Katsumi: MWAHAHA!**

**Dia: ...**

**

* * *

**

**D I A-P O V**

I opened my egg. This time, I'll come out permanently. I heard a voice. It was...

"OMG! OMG! LOOK AMU-CHAN! DIA CAME OUT OF HER EGG!"

...Su. The very cheery and hyper Su. The one and only. Su. SUH-OOH. Su. S.U.

Amu-chan looked at me just to see me flying out of my egg. She was nibbling on a piece of takoyaki. What joy.

"You know, Su, I wish you didn't have to be all cheery and hyper."

"Who's the one that's cheery and hyper? YOUUU. DIA-SAN. YOU. ARE. THE. ONE. WHO'S. HYPAAA!"

"See? There. I'm calm. How about you?"

Amu-chan just shut us in her red box. Trust me, when she does that, we all shut up.

Miki popped out. "Amu-chan, I don't like being in this boring box. Why does it have to be red?"

Amu-chan sighed. "Because I like red. It's awesome! For some reason. I just like it."

Then Su, the most hyper and cheery of all, shouts, "NAGIHIKO-KUN'S HOUSE! YEAAAAHHH!"

I blew a raspberry and Ran sat on top of the edge of the box. Miki drew a demon Su. Then Su snatched the sketchbook out of her hands and looks at it. She made a pout-face.

"Ehhh, is that me?"

"Yes. And you are very hyper. Su, I thought I told you not to eat too much cookies!"

"What? It's my job to make sweet things!"

"It's not your job!"

And they kept bickering all the way to Nagi's house. It's such a headache listening to them, so I just sat in an emo corner and fake weeping. It works every time, trust me.

They stopped arguing! HA!

"Aww, look Su, you made Dia cry."

"SHE'S FAKING IT!"

I knew Miki wanted Su to stop even if he knew I was faking.

"No she's not."

I cried more harder. Specifically, fake crying.

"SHE'S CRYING HARDER!"

"ok fine."

Then they shut up.

I saw a brown haired guy.

I think his name is Kukai.

He's kinda creepy.

He's like...Su.

Kukai...Hmmm...Kooky. Haha.

"Hi Kooky!" I yelled at him.

"Hi Diamond." He gave me a piggy-back ride all the way to the end of the house. Trust me, as a Shugo Chara, you would NOT want to ride him.

I felt nauseous. Then I had an idea. I vomited on Kooky's back. He didn't notice that until Amu-chan's friends came up.

"Hey Kukai, there's something on your back." some blond-hair guy, whose name I think is Tadase Hotori, said.

He turned around. Dun dun dun...

He looked at me. "Dia."

I sniffed back a tear.

"Did you.."

I screamed like a little girl.

"..do this?"

I ran away.

* * *

**A-M-U-P-O-V**

Geez. What's wrong with Kukai and Dia?

Nagi came up. "I can read your mind..." he said spookily.

"Hm? Then what I am thinking now?"

I am a moron.

"I am a moron."

Haha. Made him fell for it.

All of us laughed very hard. "NAGI. IS. A. MORON! HE SAID IT!" Kukai yelled. Did he drink too much coffee?

"Hey Amu, do you want to copy Auntie again and dance?"

"...no?"

It was true. I didn't want them to see that again. I mean it's kinda embarrassing.

Someone's hand touched me.

It was...

* * *

**Katsumi: HAHA! Cliffhanger!**

**Miki: Now _thats_ a cliffhanger.**

**Ran: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Dia: Why did I ran away?**

**Katsumi: Because you're weird.**

**Su shoves poison cookies in Dia's mouth.**

**Katsumi: We will see what will happen next time!**

**Shugo Charas: YEAH! (except Dia)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katsumi: HI!**

**Dia: Let's review. We have a cliffhanger. Amu gets freaked out by the hand touching her.**

**Katsumi: DON'T SPOILER!**

**Miki: That's not a spoiler...**

**Amu: Katsumi does not own Shugo Chara.**

**

* * *

**

**A M U P O V**

...Auntie. Specifically, what Nagi calls that old lady. No, I don't hate her, but she is old. And she is a lady, right? So that makes her an old lady.

"Hi Nagi's auntie." I said blankly. Su kicked me randomly in the head. It didn't matter anyway, because she's tiny. Not that tiny, sheesh. I mean, shes about as tall as my index finger.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked. No. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Dance. Then before I could say anything, Nagi jumped in. "Yes she does." I shot a glare at him. I should be answering.

Ran poked Nagi's auntie's face. "I don't." I said simply. Then I went to get some food. Randomly. Even if it doesn't make sense.

**D I A P O V**

I smell food! Mmm. But this hot spring is WAY better. I decide to stay here for 3 more minutes.

**after 3 minutes**

"COMING!" I yelled randomly and flew through the house. I smell ramen! Yeah! My favorite food. Probably Naruto's too. NO. IT. IS NARUTO'S FAVORITE FOOD EVER! Yes i watch that show.

I know it's violent. BUT ITS SOO EFFING FUN! I mean...never mind. I watch it on Everything 5 channel (Made up) and when Amu is asleep. You know, so she won't think I started to become a ninja or something.

Anyway, I ate a small bowl that Amu gave me. IT WAS SOOO GOOD. I mean seriously! Su eyed me suspiciously. "What?" I hissed at her.

"You. Ate. Poisoned. Ramen!" she sang.

"No. I. Didn't!" I yelled.

After I finished my ramen I decided to go down to the hot springs. I hummed Love The World by Perfume (Trust me it's a good song).

**A M U P O V**

I was bored. I didn't have ANYTHING to do. I groaned. And...I know!

THE HOT SPRINGS!

I called everyone to go there. Then I saw Dia!

"Hi Amu-chan!" she cried out happily.

"Umm...hi?" I said awkwardly.

I touched my black X hair thing. Ok, I knew that it didn't make sense. Really. And I think it's called a hair clip.

Tadase jumped in, splashing everyone except Dia. I decided to go in after him.

I splashed everyone except Yaya. "Yaya wants to get in too!" she yelled, and splashed the water. Then the other people came in. IT WAS SO CROWDED.

But I was sitting next to Tadase-kun. He's so cute.

There was another hot spring next to here. Our Shugo Charas were in it.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, SOME OTHER COMPANY WANTS THE EMBRYO." Kiseki yelled. Poor little king. He just wants to get something interesting on.

"Psych naw! We hadn't anything." Rhythm screamed. The other Charas agreed. My Charas were trying to perform a water dance, but kept failing.

Temari was trying to strip Rhythm and it was funny. Rhythm was very scared and pushed her hands off. Then he said, "Won't your kimono get dirty?"

"Baka, it's not even on." she pointed out. She was wearing a swimsuit. A two-piece. Rhythm was dumb.

**D I A P O V**

I giggled as I watched Temari trying to get Rhythm's boxers off so he could be-you know.

Then a very VERY hyper Su jumped on top of me and yelled, "SU WANTS DIA TO DROWN!" God, is she crazy?

I lifted my head upwards, therefore knocking Su out. Miki was shivering like crazy. Maybe she's cold.

"Now I know not to piss Dia off," she whispered.

I rolled my eyes and said that was nonsense. Because they never did piss me off that much like Su did.

Then we got out of the hot spring. It was evening and we all came back home.

Then Amu encountered...

* * *

**Katsumi: LOL LOL! Cliffhanger!**

**Su: EVIL RIGHT?**

**Ran: Yeah!**

**Temari: It's-**

**Su: SHUT IT!**

**Katsumi: I'll post the next chapter on the 16th.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katsumi: I'M BACK!  
**

**Dia: Wow, we don't care.**

**Katsumi: I could go on the laptop here, so HURRAY!  
**

**Dia: Katsumi-san does not own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**

**D I A**

I woke up.

I found my worked hard on cookies: gone.

My hair conditioner: DRAINED.

Miki's best drawing: Scribbled on.

My face: FULL OF GLITTER.

Ran laughed at me when she looked at my face.

I could think of one person who did this.

SU.

Oh man, when she gets back I'm going to literally kill her.

Actually, I WILL kill her.

Me and Miki flew out the window.

Amu-chan was going to Yaya's house.

I heard that she wants to be a baby when she grows up.

That's messed up.

'Cause when you're grown up, you can't be a baby anymore.

She's a strange girl.

Me and Miki saw Amu-chan going inside the house.

**A M U**

I walked back from Yaya's house. Yaya said her little sister kept peeing on the floor.

I know, that when Ami was little, she peed on the floor too.

But that's baby staging.

Even if it doesn't make sense.

I gasped.

Dia...got...GLITTER...in...her...face. EL OH EL.

Dia glared at me.

Then Miki and Dia went in Dia's egg. Is that even possible?

Su came back.

Dia jumped out.

**D I A**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screeched, and spilled glitter glue on her face.u

"This is old conditioner. Get the latest!" I yelled, dumping her conditioner outside the window.

I ate all her cookies. They tasted so good. As expected of Su.

Su looked like she was going to cry.

Hahaha.

Then she ran-ahem, flew-out of the room.

Oh the fun she will have.

* * *

**Katsumi: I'm evil. :D**

**Dia: You mean, I'm evil.**

**Katsumi: Yus, if you were free.**

**Dia: Nooo, you made me evil so that officially makes me evil.**

**Katsumi: Whatev'.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katsumi: Sorry. This is in a rush. I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR THE STUFF OR THINGS OR BLAH. And I'm sorry the other chapter was about 400 words long.**

**And my dad is being a psycho.**

**

* * *

**

**D I A-again-P O V**

I woke up, sweating.

I had a nightmare that Su came back and she did VERY awful things to me.

She destroyed my egg, dyed my hair BLUE, and made me eat her hair.

It's very ew, if you ask me.

But don't worry, it's not real.

Except Su DID come back.

Really!

And she didn't even talk to me.

She ignored me when we ate.

She got away from me when she could.

I always knew Su was a soft girl, but I didn't know she didn't hate me.

I feel so bad.

I can't make up to her, because she kept ignoring me for pratically the whole day.

She's beginning to hate me.

Joooy.

I got to make up to her, FAST.

And QUICK.

And...don't know.

I bet she already complained to Amu-chan.

No, she's gone for about 2 days.

And I bet she couldn't sleep, because she left her egg here.

**A M U-P O V**

I'm TOTALLY hooked on Pokemon*.

I mean I'm already on the 2nd season.

Jesse and James are STUPID.

No offense.

I turned off the computer.

Then Ami came in and tugged on my hair.

"WHERE'S GREAT CHARAS?" she yelled, pratically breaking my ears.

I sighed, and threw a Jello at her. It works everytime.

Then she squealed, and ran outside the room.

Hahahaha.

I stared at the Chara's eggs.

Where DID they go off to?

Then it hit me.

Su was missing so they probably went to find them.

"WRONG, Amu-chan!"

I turned around and found Dia.

I guess she wasn't the only one left.

Heh.

Oh wait, I forgot about Yoru.

He's probably napping.

I checked on my window to see if he's there.

NOTHNG!

Gah, that sneaky little cat!

Oh, shouldn't he gone with Ikuto?

Maybe he already found his father.

I should go see him.

Dia already ate.

I looked out the window.

The delivery guys are coming in.

Wait, whaaaa?

Now they got out.

How quick?

About 40 seconds.

Honestly!

It might be possible.

**3 MINUTES LATAAA!  
**

I looked out the window again.

Ikuto.

I always wanted to see him.

* * *

**Katsumi: OH RIGHT!  
**

**Dia: CORRECTION: All right?**

**Mei: What are you doing in my story?**

**Mei got pwned.**

**Katsumi: Story burglars. -sigh-**

**Dia: And silent readers.**

**Katsumi: And Mom is eating people. -cries-**

**Dia: Review to make Katsumi-chan's life better.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Katsumi: I finally cured writer's block!**

**Dia: Excuse alert...**

**Katsumi: Fine! Ok, I was watching Pokemon all day, and I couldn't think of any ideas.**

**Dia: Truth alert!**

**Katsumi: Anyway, this chapter is only full of Shugo Charas. You might notice that. So Shugo Chara fun!  
**

**Miki: Katsumi-chan does not own Shugo Chara! or us.**

**

* * *

**

**D I A**

"Ok, what do you think we should do dechu?" Pepe asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

We sat and supposedly thought of crazy and weird ideas for our party. I wish Amu-chan didn't make us have a party. I mean, who forces a bunch of people to have a party?

_..::Flashback::.._

_"EMERGENCY!"_

_We all ran-ahem, flew- into the living room._

_"I have an announcement! The Shugo Charas has to have a party!"_

_"So-called announcement," I muttered._

_..::End Flashback::.._

All of the Charas agreed with me.

I stared at them, wondering if they read my mind. Or did they?

Then it hit me.

I was easy to read. Oh the joy.

"Let's just eat chips," Kusu-kusu suggested.

All the other Charas agreed. Problem is, how will we get it?

Then Miki said, "I know!" All the Charas looked at him.

"Ikuto always eats a bag of chips before taking a nap. Maybe we will get it from him!"

The other Charas, except me and Ran, thought this was impossible since they thought Ikuto was still finding his father.

"But...that's impossible! Ikuto is still finding his father!" Temari cried.

I face palmed myself.

"YEAH, but Amu-chan told us she saw Ikuto in front of the house at night!" I yelled back at her.

Then the Charas oohed. Okay, honestly?

We heard the closet door open. **(Katsumi: LOL, they're having a party in Amu's closet.)**

We all looked at the door. Pepe and Kusu-kusu looked scared.

Yoru. Great.

"Su and I bumped into each other! She said that I should give you chips for some random reason."

I took the bag. "Thank you!" Miki literally hurt my ears.

Yoru disappeared in a flash.

"Well, that was solved," Rhythm said.

"Alright, dive in everyone!" And I screamed louder at the word "everyone".

They each got 2 chips.

But it wasn't chips.

It was Hot Lime Cheetos!

We sucked on them.

It was so good and spicy!

Haha, cool and spicy...good and spicy.

Then I felt someone's hand tapping on my shoulder.

I turned my head slowly, scared to death.

I screamed when I saw it was Su.

"HAI, DIA-SAN! I'm sorry desu!" Su yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. Sorry? Did I hear right?

"Uh..okay...here." I held a Cheeto to her.

She nibbled on it.

Ok, maybe not nibbling.

Biting.

No, chewing.

No, eating.

BAH.

We all yawned since it was 8:00, um, what FELT like 8:00, and slept in Amu's shirt pockets and stuff.

Su wasn't tired though. She just kept grabbing into the Cheetos bag and ate EVERY SINGLE one.

Maybe that's why she has a puffy dress.

We all got into our sleeping bags and slept.

**Next morning**

Su was sleeping when we all got up from Amu's pockets and purses.

Poor guy▬actually, girl.

* * *

**Katsumi: Odd ending, I know.**

**Dia: Why isn't Katsumi-san getting a review?**

**Miki: I dunno, her stories are not good, not bad..**

**Ran: I agree.**

**Amu: Please review to make Katsumi's confidence grow.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katsumi: Hailo!**

**Dia: Despite the fact Katsumi-chan has school, she seems to be happy.**

**Miki: Katsumi-chan does not own Shugo Chara! or us.**

**A M U**

"So...did you find your father?" I asked Ikuto.

For some reason, he isn't answering.

"No, not by me, at least. Utau did."

"Well, at least your father is found." I said.

I had to get my uniform on to go to middle school so I told Ikuto to leave.

I sighed, because our break is over.

At least I would see Rima-chan, Tadase-kun, and Nagi. Yaya wouldn't be there. She would be in 5th grade.

I wonder what they would think of her.

**D I A**

**"I hate** you! I hate you!" Rhythm made a perfect imitation of what Temari would say if he saw him sniffing her kimono.

Ewwwwww. Ok, not ew.

We were watching Pokemon, thanks to Amu-chan's computer.

"...gotta catch 'em all! POKEMON!" We all snickered at the word Pokemon.

The video ended. We couldn't find any subbed ones so we had to watch the stupid english dub.

I hate it when they mess up Kasumi, Haruka, Takeshi, Hikari, and Satoshi's names.

I mean, they could dub what they said, as long as they keep the names the same old Japanese way and kept the ending and opening the same!

Everybody looked at me and nodded.

I had knew that they hated the dubbed ones.

"Ok, now can we go find the next episode?" I screamed.

Rhythm and Miki, the keyboard managers, jumped on every single key.

"NO, NOT THAT ONE YOU IDIOT! _THIS_ ONE!" Miki shouted. when he stepped on the "u" key.

"Noooo, Pokemon starts with an 'u'!" Rhythm yelled, trying to keep Miki off his "u" key.

"WHAT? I GOT BETTER GRADES ON YOU, YOU PIMP!" Miki screamed at him.

When she meant better grades, Amu gave them a test to see which one is smart and which one is stupid. It then turns out Miki is one of the smartest.

"WHO YA CALLIN' A PIMP?" Rhythm said.

And they argued like that, and I sighed and I told them they weren't keyboard managers anymore.

"Me and Ran will be the managers," I announced.

Rhythm and Miki sighed and then...

"See, look what you did! YOU GOT US _FIRED_!" Miki blamed on him.

"What? _You _came up with the idea of jumping of every single letter!"

"Come on, Rhythm! Almost every Chara in this room liked that."

"Yeeesss...but it was still stupid, wasn't it?"

And it ended, leaving Miki thinking Rhythm did have a point.

"Come on, Ran," I gestured at Ran.

Ran stepped on the P key, and after that I stepped on the O key.

And then we spelled out "Pokemon season 1 episode 35 subbed".

On Google.

Youtube doesn't have it, and they only have episode 1 and 2.

I wonder how Youtube got so popular...it's so stupid.

"Hey, how about we go on Youtube and search it~nya? I bet-"

We all stared at him. Yoru just gave off an "Oh'' expression at us.

What the crap...wait, since when did I start saying...never mind.

Anyway, we watched the episode. It was really entertaining, but I wonder when was the episode Hikari came in.

Then after the Pokemon rap just said "Jigglypuff" Ikuto barged in.

I bet he came in to bang on Amu-chan. He really takes a liking to her, but she never seems to see that.

"Yoru, come back here. You don't have time to play."

"I wanna stay with them~nya! They're really fun~nya! Can I please stay here~nya?"

Ikuto sighed, but then said, "Yes, until Amu gets back. Got it?"

"Ok Ikuto~nya!"

Then Ikuto hopped off, just like that. Strange guy.

And by the time Amu-chan graduates, Ikuto's like, 22 years old.

After we watched Pokemon, we all started playing Truth or Dare.

We found a game piece we could spin with. So then I started first.

It landed on Temari.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to SLEEP with Rhythm." I stated.

"Wait wha?" she whispered.

"It will help you and Rhythm get along well so we wouldn't have to listen to you two bicker so much."

Everyone nodded.

"Fine, if that's what everyone wants," she sighed.

She spun the game piece. It landed on...

Yoru.

"Truth~nya." he said.

"Is it true, that Ikuto likes Amu-chan so much?" she asked.

Everyone gasped, except Ran, Miki and Su. And of course, me.

He gulped.

"Y-yes he does, nya."

Everyone gasped even louder. It was true after all!

"Ok, Yoru, spin it." I requested.

He spun the game piece and it landed on me.

"Dare." I said. I don't know, I don't like doing truths because their so boring.

"I dare you," he said. "to strip yourself."

I facepalmed myself.

"Fine, but when I finish, I am going to kill you, everybody, close your eyes." I warned.

Everyone did but Rhythm. Man was he a pervert.

"I SAID CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I shouted.

Everybody winced and Rhythm closed his eyes.

I took a deep breath. Here goes..

_**NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS**_

"Yoru, I warned you." I shouted in his ear multiple times.

He screamed.

Hahahaha.

* * *

**Katsumi: Did you like it? Did you hate me? Would you want it longer?**

**Amu: I bet.  
**

**Katsumi: ...bet me 100 dollars.**

**Amu: How about 100 yen?**

**Katsumi: Deal. And see you next time, silent readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Katsumi: Pachirisu, quick attack, NOW!**

**Dia: Katsumi-chan became obsessed with Pokemon...**

**Katsumi: Do not own Shugo Chara or Pokemon.**

**Su: -groans-**

**

* * *

**

**D I A**

"What do we do now?" I asked as the game was over.

"Play another round of Truth and Dare?" Su suggested.

Yoru probably tamed Su or something...

"NO..." the Charas all said in unison.

"Watch Pokemon?" I suggested.

"YES..." they said.

So me and Miki jumped on the right keys.

We moved the mouse, too.

"I LOVE THE OPENING!" Su yelled.

Maybe Yoru didn't tame her.

**POKEMON SEASON 1 OPENING**

**_Pokemon getto daze!_**

_Tatoe hi no naka mizu no naka kusa no naka mori no naka_

_Tsuchi no naka kumo no naka ano kono sukkato no naka** (Kyaaa!)**_

_Naka naka naka naka_

_Naka naka naka naka_

_Taihen dakedo_

_Kanarazu getto daze ,** Pokémon getto daze!**_

_Masara taun ni sayonara bai bai_

_Ore ha koitsu to tabi ni deru** (Pikachuu!)**_

_Kitaeta wasa dare kachi makuri_

_Nakama o fuyashite tsugi no machi he **(matteru)**_

_Itsumo itsudemo umakuyukunante_

_ Hoshou ha doko ni mo naikedo (**sorya sou ja)**_

_ Itsudemo itsumo honki de ikiteru_

_ Koitsu-tachi ga iru_

_ A akogare no Pokemon MASUTAA ni_

_ Naritai na naratakucha_

_ Zettai natte yaru_

We just LOVED the beginning.

And still...!

* * *

**A M U**

"Hey, Kukai!" I yelled at him when he passed by.

We had to get to P.E. Great. My most not-favorite subject.

"Alright, twerps, lets get movin'! Give me 50 BOY push ups, now!" He blew the whistle and we all groaned.

But the funny thing I noticed was that he didn't pay attention to us a lot.

I said, "Hey, you guys, the stupid P.E teacher isn't paying attention!" in a sign language only us understand.

So we all group-texted* each other and chatted away.

**X-Rose: i hate P.E ;(**

**wHITE-DECORATION: yeah but the teacher isnt paying attention :D**

Well, that's a fact.**  
**

**VioletDancer: Thats good...for now**

What?**  
**

**X-Rose: Whaddya mean?**

**wHITE-DECORATION: Nagi...Amu...Kukai...DO YOUR PUSH-UPS!**

Oh no...**  
**

I hate doing boy push ups. I can't even do them.

So I did the girl push up.

YAY! The teacher looked away...

**X-Rose: So Tadase...what are you doing now?**

I then realized at once that this was a dumb question.

**wHITE-DECORATION: ...**

**VioletDancer: Ok, I have to go play Pokemon Indigo on my cellphone now...bye!**

Since when did he play Pokemon Indigo?

**VioletDancer is offline.**

**.::SkyJack::. wants to join your group conversation! Yes No**

I clicked yes.

**.::SkyJack::. : Hey Hinamori!**

**wHITE-DECORATION: LOL How about me?**

**.::SkyJack::. : ...hi**

**X-Rose: What subject do you have NOW?**

**.::SkyJack::. : Uh...Finnish.**

**X-Rose: Who wants to learn THAT?**

**wHITE-DECORATION: I agree...  
**

**.::SkyJack::. : I KNOW, BUT my crazy mom forced me!**

Dear Souma..ignore her.

**X-Rose: LOL wtf?**

**.::SkyJack::. : I know, right?**

DING...saved by the bell.

"Alright, you lumps, you can get away NOW!" the gym teacher yelled at us.

The worst gym teacher ever...

We have Singing next. The principal's choice was awesome!

Tadase groaned. He had to go to Music.

"Alright, students, we will be singing Can't Touch Me!"

That song was SO dumb.

I decided to lip-sync.

_ J-J-J-J- Just like the bad guy from Lethal Weapon 2_  
_ I've got diplomatic immunity so Hammer you can't sue_  
_ I can write graffiti, even jaywalk in the street,_  
_ I can riot, loot, not give a hoot, and touch your sister's teat_

_ (Can't Touch Me) x3_

_ STOP! Peter time!_  
_ I'm a big shot, there's no doubt_  
_ light a fire then pee it out_  
_ Don't like it? kiss my rump, just for a minute let's all do the bump_

_ Can't touch me_  
_ Yeah, do the Peter Griffin bump_  
_ Can't touch me_

_ I'm presidential Peter, interns think I'm hot_  
_ Don't care if you're handicapped, I'll still park in your spot_  
_ I've been around the world from Hartford to Back Bay _  
_ It's Peter, Go Peter, MC Peter, Yo Peter, let's see Regis rap this way!_

_ Can't touch me_

_Except for you. You can touch me._

I always felt better after lip-syncing.

"Most of you did badly. Those few of you, good job!" she said.

We had to sing a Vocaloid song next. I was very glad.

_mou ikiba ga naiwa_  
_kono koi no netsuryou_

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-_

_hai iro no kumo; monokuro no kenso_  
_hizashi wa kageri_  
_yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku_  
_AHH, sekai ga nijinde_  
_sore demo suki de ireruka nante_  
_wakatteru, kedo dousureba iino_  
_doushitara, dousureba_  
_baka dana... watashi_

_hajimeru no-yo kore wa sensou_  
_ureshisou na kimi wo miru nante_  
_setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi_  
_misete ageru watashi no omoi wo_

_sakende mita MEGAPHONE wa kowarete tano_  
_doredake senobi sitatte_  
_kimi no sikai ni hairanai_  
_AHH, itusunomanika hareta sora; zenzen niawanai_  
_kimochi ga osae rarenakute doushitara, dousureba_  
_naite nanka, nainnda karane_  
_daisuki..._

_tatakau noyo, HEART wo ute_  
_shudan nante erande rarenai_  
_SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no-yo_  
_kimi no sisen ubatte meseru no_

_geigeki youi_  
_senkyo wa imada huri nanodesu_  
_koi wa moumoku_  
_kimi no kuchizuke de megasameru no_

The bell rang. The singing class was a shortie class, our principal would call it.

* * *

**Katsumi: Gaaaaah...I wish I could make my Swablu level up faster..**

**Dia: Lemme do the talking, then. -grabs script- WHAAT? KATSUMI-CHAN!**

**Miki: That girl is so obsessed...**

**Su: So scary-desu!**

**Ran: SU! Yeah, like the pokemon possessed her or something.**

**Miki: It did! YEAAAH.**

**Yoru: Miki is lying nya.**

**Ran: Liar. Get out of here.**

**Ikuto: I'm supposed to get Yoru out of here -pulls Yoru by the ear and hops off with a Hoppip-**

**Katsumi: Hehe...the Hoppip's useless.**

**Dia: KATSUMI-CHAN!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Katsumi: Well. Hi.**

**Dia: Ugh, everything is so stiff and weird...**

**Miki: ...didn't she get that from **_**The Perfect Man?**_

**Dia: When I watched that, no one never said that.**

**Miki: I meant the novelization, you idiot!**

**Dia: ...oh.**

**Ran: Katsumi doesn't own The Perfect Man or Shugo Chara! or us.

* * *

**

**D I A**

We're hungry and we just got up. We didn't have a clue what to eat.

"This is a perfect chance to try my stuffed pie! EAT IT NOW, OR ELSE! MWAHAHAHA!" Kiseki yelled, insanely.

Of course, no one paid any attention to him.

"We, will make our own onigiri, with Su's help!" Temari cried, pointing at Su.

"Nuh uh, I'm too lazy." Su said. Wow...Su might be hyper, but she actually makes good excuses.

"Fine, let's just steal some from Amu-chan's fridge." Temari said.

"But what if the parents are there..." I trailed off.

"Just do it." Temari said.

I flew out the door and found that there were no parents there. Yaaay! Go Dia! Go Dia! Oh come on...

I tried pulling the refridgerator door, but it wouldn't budge. "HEY! KISEKI! RAN! MIKI! SU! KUSU-KUSU! TEMARI! RHYTHM! HEEEEELLLLPPPP!"

I think I just woke up the parents. Oh, I am so going to be murdered.

Temari flew down and helped me open the door. It opened.

We found the onigiri, lifted it, and shut the door.

"Here," I said proudly.

They all got a part of it. Kiseki got the seaweed.

"But I'm a king! How dare you commoners...!" he whined, well, half-whined.

We just ignored him and Rhythm took his crown. However the crown was very light and so Kiseki didn't notice.

I suggested we read Harry Potter. "I haven't read the Deathly Hallows," stated Temari.

"Oh well Amu-chan has it," I said happily.

Rhythm and Pepe decided to go on Pokemon Indigo and catch a legendary.

Then Kiseki came over and said since he was the king, he should. Their Pokemon fainted.

I was very sorry for them.

And Kiseki didn't even make sense! The king doesn't even have to do ANYTHING!

I mean come on!

I just decided to play Twister. Of course, Amu-chan has a BIGGER one and we can make our own ourselves.

**A M U**

I wonder if Dia and the others are in any sort of trouble.

Oh yeah! I forgot to make a Twister game for them. Oh now I feel so terrible...

As we went to Singing class, I hated Tadase more and more. Haha, just kidding. Anyway, the Parry Hotter-no it's Harry Potter-books are soo good!

Ok. What's wrong with me?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**And there you have it. A crazy and short chapter. Sorry! But right now I am focusing on chapters for a new story: Past, Present, Future.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am not abandoning this story. I will not update until I will get 5 reviews.**

Also, I am trying to improve my writing. I love readers but don't really like silent ones. So, have some burnt cookies and sour milk.

**I am also going to put my Harry Potter story "Past, Present, Future" for adoption.**

And all you Harry Potter readers out there, keep an eye for my upcoming story: "What Readers Hate", a parody of that particular Shugo Chara story! 

▬Katsumi-chan▬


End file.
